


Housewarming

by imaginary_golux



Series: The Boys Who Lived [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Handcuffs."Harry and Neville open their housewarming gifts.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Housewarming

“Let’s not do that again,” Harry says, flopping facedown on the couch with a _thump_.

“I don’t expect we’ll be buying _another_ house together anytime soon,” Neville points out cheerfully, “so I don’t think we’ll be having another housewarming, either.”

“I like every single one of those people,” Harry says, bemused. “I’ve spent eight years hanging out with them. How is _one party_ so exhausting?”

Neville sits down beside the couch and leans back so his head bumps against Harry’s shoulder. “Because it’s our house and you wanted it to be perfect, so you stressed out over every detail.”

Harry flops onto his side and curls around to cradle Neville’s head against his stomach. “Yeah, fair.”

“They brought us gifts,” Neville says after a few long, peaceful moments. “We should open them.”

“ _Accio_ gifts,” Harry says, waving a hand in the general direction of the table. There’s a rather ominous rattling, and Neville says, hurriedly, “ _Protego!_ ”

The heap of gifts bounces off Neville’s shield and lands on the floor at his feet. Harry snorts an inelegant laugh and tries to muffle it in a pillow. “Sorry!”

Neville chuckles. “You _are_ exhausted, then,” he says. “Usually your control’s better. Alright, let’s see what we have... _101 Useful Household Spells and Charms_.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry says, very amused, and curls up a little smaller so he can rest his head on Neville’s shoulder and nuzzle against Neville’s throat as Neville unwraps their gifts.

“Self-stirring pot - now that’s useful -”

“Go, Ron,” Harry says, grinning.

“Permanent subscription to the _Quibbler_ -”

“Better than the _Prophet_ ,” Harry points out. “And this way we’ll know what Luna’s up to, anyhow.”

“Bottle of Firewhiskey.”

“Oh Seamus.”

“Oh, that’s a _nice_ sketch of us.”

“Get that framed, and we should _definitely_ write Dean a proper thank-you. Or you should. You’ve got better handwriting.”

“We could always get you a dictation quill,” Neville points out. “And last but not least, from Ginny -” he breaks off, staring down, and Harry cranes his head to see.

“...Why does Ginny think we need a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs?” Harry asks after a long moment.

“I...I don’t know,” Neville says, sounding mildly traumatized. “ _Do_ we need a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs?”

“We really don’t,” Harry says. “Just - _no_.”

“That’s about what I thought,” Neville says. “D’you mind if I Transfigure these into - um - almost anything else?”

“Please, please do,” Harry says fervently. Neville fishes his wand out of his pocket and frowns at the handcuffs for a moment, then flicks his wand. The handcuffs shiver and melt into a very nice metal frame - the hot pink backing will at least be against the wall - of about the right size for Dean’s sketch.

“That’s better,” Neville says, sounding very satisfied.

“Nice,” Harry agrees. “Right. And now I am exhausted _and_ horrified, and we should go to bed.”

“Yes,” Neville says, and turns his head to collect a sideways, sleepy kiss. “Come on, then, love. Our first night in our new house.”

“ _Our_ house,” Harry says, rolling to his feet and giving Neville a hand up off the floor. “I like the sound of that.”

“So do I,” Neville says, and Harry leans against him, comfortable and warm and utterly contented, as they head slowly up the stairs.


End file.
